Pieces Of Their Hearts
by juho69
Summary: A sequel to "But Heart Which Makes Us." He knew his son loved her. He could see it in his eyes...


PIECES OF THEIR HEARTS

 _This is my second NCIS story and follows on from "But Heart Which Makes Us."_

 _Once again, "Anthony" is Senior and "Tony" is Junior._

Christmas Eve in New York City, and dozens of people were hurrying through the streets towards St. Patrick's Cathedral in time for Midnight Mass.

Walking among the throng as a little group of four were two couples, each a man and a woman, one older and one younger. The two men, by their looks, smiles, mannerisms and affectionate exchanges, were clearly father and son, and they walked next to each other, arm-in-arm with their respective wives. For both couples, it was to be the first Christmas they would be spending as newly-weds.

Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo Senior – Anthony and Linda – and Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo Junior – Tony and Ziva – walked closely together. Tony and Ziva had come from Washington to stay with his father and stepmother, and they were going to spend their first Christmas together as a new family.

"It's only quarter to eleven. Will we be too early?" Tony asked his father.

Anthony shook his head. "No. They open the doors at half past ten. It'll be packed. It always is."

Sure enough, as they turned off Fifth Avenue, already people were starting to arrive. The DiNozzos walked up the steps of St. Patrick's Cathedral through the huge bronze doors of the West Portal, displayed with figures of American Saints.

The vast expanse of the nave opened before them, the lights and candles in the cathedral shining a reflection in the magnificent bronze baldachin over the high altar. Next to the altar, a huge Christmas tree stood tall, its decorations twinkling. The choir stalls were adorned ready for their occupants. All around the cathedral, by every chapel, was a Christmas crib; in front of the altar, the largest crib of all. The Holy Family at the Nativity; Christmas's true meaning. It was a first impression of intense beauty, radiating spiritual warmth and comfort.

"It's beautiful," Ziva whispered.

They found seats about two-thirds of the way back and settled down ready for the service. Tony gazed around him. He had been in St. Patrick's before, but not for many years. He had forgotten what it was like – but the scent of the wood, candles and polish brought back the sense of awe he had felt as a young child at its magnificence. It reminded him of the comfort and safety he had felt then. Now, those feelings were here again for him, but this time it was as a husband.

Who would have believed, last Christmas, that he would be sitting here now, close beside Ziva, the lady he loved most of all in the world, and that she would be his wife? He could hardly believe it. Tony glanced to his left over Ziva, to the grey head of his father. Who would have thought, too, that his father would find happiness and contentment with a new wife after so many years of widowhood and womanising? Dad and Linda were so sweet together. Nor could Tony ever have imagined, at one time, either, that his father would have postponed the holiday of a lifetime for his son's sake.

And, Tony recalled as the lights in the cathedral started to dim and the pure voice of the choirboy began to sing the first verse of _Once in Royal David's City_ heralding the true beginning of Christmas, it was all thanks, six months ago, to his appendix. Or rather the lack of it….

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The pain in his lower stomach had been caused by the strawberries he had devoured at work. Or so he had first thought. But, it wouldn't go away, until four days later, it had spread and he was screaming in agony.

Abby had come to his rescue and driven him to hospital, where he had been diagnosed with appendicitis so severe that his appendix had almost burst. As he was being wheeled to the operating theatre, he had called out for his father, perhaps more in hope than expectation. However, after he had woken up out of the anaesthesia, the first person he had seen had been Dad, looking down on him with concern. He had come to look after him.

And, he had. During that time, the days in hospital and the weeks at home afterwards, Anthony had given him the strong, tender, fatherly care which he had missed for so long. When Tony was discharged from hospital and went back home, the first night, he had found it virtually impossible to settle down to sleep. His father had appeared at his bedroom door.

"Can't you sleep?"

Tony shook his head, frustratedly.

Anthony pushed open the door, walked across the room and sat on his son's bed. Conscious of having done it somewhere once before, Tony held out his hand. Senior reached out, took Tony's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Does your side hurt?"

Tony nodded. "A bit. But it's not just that. My mind's whirling round and round…"

"Well – your body's been through a lot. And your sleep pattern's been disrupted. You will feel like this for a time." Senior smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. You'll soon feel better."

Anthony's attention was taken by the other side of the bed. Near the top of the bedclothes was something which looked like an animal's ears. Senior reached out. From under the bedclothes emerged Nicholas Bear. Father and son looked at each other, smiling.

"He's not doing badly for forty-five," Tony commented, stroking the bear's golden head.

"He's got a bit less fur than when I bought him," Anthony observed.

"Yes….Hey, wait a second." Something registered with Tony. "You bought him?"

Senior looked up. "Why, yes. Didn't you know?"

Tony gestured. "Well…I just presumed Mom did."

"No. I did. Your mother and I wanted to buy you something special for your first birthday and we decided on a teddy bear. I went to Macy's one day after work and I liked him the moment I saw him. I brought him home in a big carrier bag."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well, I never. I guess you learn something new every day."

It became something of a ritual. Every evening, before he went to sleep, his dad would come into his room and they would talk. Tony found himself opening his heart to his father in a way, a few years previously, he would never have dreamed.

Those evenings together were highly cathartic. One night, they were talking about Tony's mother, and they were both crying. Another evening, they got back to the inevitable subject of Ziva. Tony recalled when he had first met Ziva; how their opinions of each other had changed, slowly but surely; then, an incident which, for him, had been a significant turning-point.

"Most of the girls I'd met were too shy to deal with me as they probably should've done. But, Ziva never was. One time in the office, when one of the interns brought in some chocolate profiteroles and I tried to make her eat some, knowing she was on a diet, she turned and slapped me hard across the face in front of everyone. There was complete silence; then, everyone cheered. I blushed bright red, not just from the slap, because I realised then what everyone thought of me." He half-smiled. "I sometimes think at that moment I fell in love with Ziva. I'd met a girl who would put me in my place, and that was really what I wanted."

Tony stopped. He breathed deeply. Anthony inclined his head, waiting. When Tony spoke again, his voice was raw with pain.

" _I MISS HER SO MUCH_."

He covered his face with his hands and started to cry heartbrokenly. Like he had done at the hospital, Anthony moved close to his son and put his arms around him protectively. Tony hid his face in his father's shoulder and cried out his heart. Anthony stroked his son's head and rocked him, banging his back gently. "Sshh….sshh..." This time, he had to fight to hold back his own emotions. He loved Ziva, too – like a daughter.

After a few minutes, Tony quietened down. Anthony released his hold on his son carefully and sat down on the bed next to Tony, holding his hand. There was a time when they would never have cried in front of one another, but now, neither of them seemed to mind.

Senior waited till his son was calmer; then asked quietly,

"All right?"

Tony nodded.

"You know what you need to do."

Tony looked up at his father.

"Just talk to her like you're talking to me now."

Yes.

He would.

"Is there anything else you want?" Anthony asked gently.

Tony shook his head. "'M' all right."

"Are you sure?"

Tony nodded. "Nicholas will look after me."

Senior understood. He gave Tony's hand one final squeeze. Tony turned on to his side with the teddy bear in his arms and his father tucked the bedcovers round him. He gazed down fondly at his son, stroked his hair and kissed him gently. He switched off the light.

" ' Night, son."

" ' Night."

Anthony rose and walked quietly towards the door. When he looked back, he saw a seven-year-old boy with blond hair lying in the bed, safe under the covers, his arm wrapped around his most precious possession. He smiled; then, softly closed the door.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It was two days later. Tony was dozing in bed when there was a knock at the bedroom door and his father came in with his breakfast tray. Tony eased himself upright, leaning against the headboard.

"You're so kind to do this."

"My pleasure. I'm enjoying looking after my son."

After making sure Tony was settled with the tray, Anthony said,

"I'm off out shopping now."

"Now?" Tony frowned. It was only just nine o'clock. He looked straight up at Anthony. There was a slight glint in his father's eye.

"What are you up to?"

"A few things I need to sort out." Senior rose. He smiled.

"I'll see you later."

When he had finished breakfast, Tony eased himself out of bed, showered and dressed slowly and made his way into the living-room.

There was something on the table. Something white. As Tony walked towards it, he could see it was an envelope.

With an Israeli postmark.

Tony's heart missed a beat.

In Ziva's handwriting.

With trembling hands, Tony picked up the envelope. A glance at the return address on the back confirmed there was no doubt. He held it against his cheek and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, with all the care he could muster, he opened the envelope with a knife. His hands shook so much that he almost dropped it.

He withdrew a card – a handmade card. He opened it and read the words inside.

 _Dearest Tony,_

 _I was so sorry to hear about your operation._

 _I hope you are feeling better and stronger._

 _Your dad will be taking good care of you, I know – he's a wonderful kind man._

 _I miss you._

 _Love, Ziva xxx_

Tony was touched. But, there were five words which stood out clearly….

 _Dearest Tony…._

 _I miss you._

He could hear his father's voice in his head:

"JUST TALK TO HER LIKE YOU'RE TALKING TO ME NOW."

Purposefully, Tony picked up his cell 'phone. He went into Contacts and found the number he was seeking. At the end…always at the end, so he could find it easily. He pressed the Call button. He could hear the international dialling code at the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ziva. It's Tony."

There was a soft intake of breath; then her voice:

"Tony! How lovely to hear from you! Oh, how are you?"

Tony exhaled deeply. "I'm…fine. Well, getting there. Still a bit sore – but Dad's been really kind. He's taking good care of me."

"I'm glad to hear that. Oh, poor Tony – I wish I'd been there for you." The sound of Ziva's voice sent a dart of desire into Tony's midriff. Did she really….?

"So – how are you?" Tony asked, trying to be casual.

"Oh...well...not too bad. Keeping myself busy…But it's a world away from NCIS. No Gibbs giving orders, none of Abby's humour, McGee's wisecracks or Ducky's gentle advice." Was that a hint of longing in her voice? Tony imagined. "I didn't consider how much everything would've changed here. Sometimes I realise how much I miss Washington." There was a slight pause.

"Well – actually – I had been planning to come over." Tony's heart skipped a beat. "I'd love to see everyone again. It's – quite different over here, as you can imagine."

Tony felt his knees buckle.

"That – would – be – wonderful." Shaking a little, he sat down. "When?"

"Well….perhaps in about a fortnight?"

 _A FORTNIGHT? Only fourteen days!_ Fourteen sleeps, before he would see Ziva again….Tony felt as if he were drifting away, sinking into a warm, relaxing bath; then rising to the surface and floating high above, like a cloud…Like a child, that day-before-Christmassy feeling….

"Tony?"

"Yes, Ziva, I'm still here." Tony had to breathe in hard because he was shaking so much. "I'd – I mean, we'd love to see you. Don't you worry about anything. You can e-mail me. I'll sort it all out…."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Anthony arrived home about eleven o'clock. He was concerned to see Tony sitting down on the sofa, looking rather pale. "Son, are you all right?"

"Ziva's coming to stay," Tony said simply.

Anthony stared. "What?"

"She sent me a get-well card – and I called her. She said she'd been planning to come over – and I said we'd love to see her. She's coming in two weeks."

Anthony had a slightly satisfied look on his face. Everything fell into place in Tony's mind.

"That's why – "

" – I went out shopping – "

" – You saw the letter."

Anthony nodded. "It was on the doormat this morning. I thought you needed some time on your own to sort things out."

"I've booked her into the Adams House. One of the nicest rooms. And she can come here, too. Everything's got to be just perfect – "

Senior looked directly at Junior. He could see the mixture of worry, hope and love in his son's eyes. Anthony put his hand on Tony's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

 _CHAPTER TWO_

It was just over two weeks later, and Tony was waiting at Dulles Airport for the flight from Israel which carried Ziva.

He was reminded of the end of _A Town Like Alice_. Tony had only watched the film once; it hadn't particularly interested him. But he remembered Jean Paget's nervousness as she waited for Joe Harman at the airport, tidying her hair, deciding whether or not to wear a hat, trying to do her make-up and dropping things. This was exactly how he felt.

He had spent ages at home, deciding what to wear, tidying his hair, putting on after-shave and cologne, sucking mints, and he had kept checking everything once he had got here. Now, the moment was near. Butterflies churned around his stomach.

Dad had gone home three days before, He was much better now and could look after himself again, but Senior had realised Tony needed to be on his own with Ziva when she returned. They had so much to discuss….

Tony had driven Anthony to the airport. Before leaving his apartment, Tony had got quite emotional when he tried to thank his father for all he had done for him the past few weeks. They had held each other close, not just because they were parting but because they knew the time they had spent together represented another huge step forward in their relationship. "Good luck, Junior," Senior had smiled when they had said good-bye at the airport. _He knows Ziva's the girl for me_ _and so do I_ , Tony thought. _So_ _where's the DiNozzo bounce now? WHY AM I SO NERVOUS?!_

His train of thought was interrupted by the announcement on the tannoy of the arrival of Ziva's flight.

Any time now.

Tony paced up and down, trying to look around him and think of other things. What films were set at airports? The ending of _Bullitt._ One of his favourites, with the car chase and Steve McQueen. _Why can't it be as easy for me with_ _the_ _lady I love as it was for him?_ The film also starred Robert Vaughn who, in an odd sort of way, reminded him of Ducky…

Tony turned to look at the terminal exit, from which were streaming the passengers from the flight.

There she was.

She was wearing a dark pink blouse, grey trousers, carrying a black jacket and was pulling a small suitcase. Her long dark brown hair was tied back in a pony tail. She was beautiful – beautiful as she had always been and as she was the day he had left her.

She looked up and, as she caught sight of Tony, her face broke into a smile of delight. Relieved, Tony smiled too, they walked quickly towards each other and greeted one another with a warm hug.

"Oh, Tony, it's wonderful to see you. Are you feeling better?"

Tony kissed her before easing back. "Yes – thank-you." He held Ziva by the shoulders, gazing at her as fondly as he could. "How are you?"

"Ohh…well…." Ziva left the sentence unfinished. Then, "All the better for seeing you." Tony was about to laugh at the tease – but then he looked into Ziva's brown eyes and realised she was completely serious.

A dart of desire hit Tony in the stomach; then collecting himself, he said, "Come on; you must be tired." He took Ziva's case with one hand and slipped his other arm through hers. Encouragingly, she did not pull away; quite the opposite, it seemed to Tony.

"I've booked you into the Adams House," Tony explained as they drove away from the airport. "But you can come over to my place as often as you want." he added hastily.

"I'd like that. Thank-you," Ziva smiled. Then she added, "Why don't you join me there for dinner this evening?"

Tony smiled. "I'd love to."

 _NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

They met at the Adams House at half past six. Tony arrived first and was waiting in the foyer. Ziva came down wearing a deep red evening dress which came down to her calves and her long dark brown hair styled round her shoulders.

"You look lovely," Tony exclaimed.

"Thank-you. I wear dresses practically all the time now. I prefer them."

"I think they suit you," Tony commented. Seeing Ziva's slightly surprised face, he qualified, "Ladies look much better in dresses. Makes them look more feminine – and attractive to the opposite sex." He grinned.

Ziva pretended to glare. "You would think that."

"No, I'm serious," Tony replied earnestly _. Don't make her think you're laughing at her, DiNozzo, you twerp._

Ziva looked pleased. "Thank-you."

 _NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

"So – how long are you staying?" Tony asked casually as they were dining.

"I don't know," answered Ziva. Tony looked up at her sharply. "I mean…I don't want to impose on anybody, but…I'd like to see everyone again, and see all the things I never got to see before because I was working, and…."

Tony put his hand over hers. "You stay as long as you like. I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

The two friends smiled.

 _NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

Tony lay in bed that night, thinking about all that had happened that day. He wanted Ziva so much. All she had said so far, seemed to suggest she wasn't planning to go back to Israel just yet. Good so far. But she hadn't said anything about their relationship. But was she waiting for him?

 _Just talk to her like you're talking to me now…._

 _You've always been honest with her…._

 _CARPE DIEM._

"That was in _Dead Poets' Society,_ Nicholas," Tony told his teddy bear. "Though I suppose you knew that already." He turned the bear to look at him.

"I'm going to marry Ziva, Nicholas."

 _NCISCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

It was on the fourth day that everything changed.

Tony had invited Ziva for dinner at his apartment and she had accepted. Tony decided he was going to make himself look as smart as he could so he put on his best suit, shirt and tie. He took a long time to get ready, showering, shaving, dressing, with his favourite after-shave and cologne, and was ready by quarter to six for Ziva to come just before six, as they had arranged.

But Ziva didn't arrive.

By a quarter past six, Tony was worried. He rang Ziva on her cell 'phone but there was no answer. A twinge of pain started in his right side and he began to panic.

"Don't be so crazy, DiNozzo," he tried to tell himself. "She's probably been held up in traffic _._ "

By six-twenty-five, Tony was frantic. Ziva was always punctual and was so organised that she always called if she was going to be late.

 _Something's happened to her. There's been an accident. She's fallen over. Or worse..._ Tony felt his emotions rising to a blind panic and he might have fainted if the door bell hadn't suddenly rung. He dashed to open it.

Standing on the doorstep, wearing the beautiful dark red dress she had worn to dine at the Adams House three nights ago, was Ziva.

"Where've you been?" asked Tony in a panicked tone.

"What?" asked Ziva, puzzled. Tony almost pulled her through the front door.

"Where've you been?! I was so worried, I thought something had happened to you, you didn't answer your 'phone. You were supposed to be here at six and it's twenty-five past – "

"Oh, Tony, I thought we'd said half-past six."

"Oh…." Uncertainly, Tony took out his cell 'phone and checked his diary. 6.30. "Oh…yes…" He looked around helplessly, as though he simply didn't know what to do next.

"This isn't like you, Tony." Ziva was concerned now. Perhaps Tony was still suffering from the after-effects of his operation. He was usually so charming and self-assured.

"I can't cope with this any longer." Tony took a few steps away, then turned back. The time had come now, he knew what he had to say and the words came rushing out of him.

"I love you, Ziva. All the time you've been gone, before you went and even more now. I didn't realise how much till I nearly lost you, and my life's never been the same again. I miss you so much – you sitting opposite me at work, you teasing me, you being honest with me when I'm being a jerk –and your beauty. You are the most beautiful lady I have ever known. I can't live without you, Ziva." He got down on one knee. "Please – will you marry me?"

At worst, he thought she would laugh. At best, he thought she would say she would think about it. He never expected the answer she gave.

"Oh, Tony! Oh, yes, please! Of course I will!"

He gazed up at her, in complete disbelief.

"You will?" he echoed stupidly.

"I've missed you, too – so much. When I went back to Israel, I did it out of a sense of duty. I thought I should do it for the sake of my family and for my past – but I let myself be ruled by my head, not my heart." Tony rose to his feet, gazing at her in wonder; to his dismay, he realised her eyes were filling with tears. "When you came to find me, I so wanted to go back to Washington with you. But I didn't – not because I didn't want to, but because of my own silly pride. I should have followed my heart's desire. When you left, I was heartbroken; I knew I'd made the wrong decision and thought I'd never have the chance to make it up to you – until now. I love you so much, Tony, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you – that's if you'll forgive me?"

"Oh, darling…" Tony put his arms around Ziva and hugged her tight. He was filled with a protectiveness and love like he had never known before. He stroked her hair gently. Ziva pressed herself against Tony, feeling the warmth and magic of their bodies close together. She knew she wanted this man more than anyone else on Earth. Tony and Ziva were at last reunited – and this time it would be for ever.

 _NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

Sitting on the sofa later that evening, snuggled up close, Ziva said to Tony,

"We need to tell your dad."

Tony had his arm around her and was stroking her hair. "He'll be so pleased. He knew we loved each other. And he also knew we both needed to stop being so stubborn as mules and get on with it."

"I will be absolutely delighted to have him as my father-in-law. He's a wonderful man, Tony."

Tony nodded, thinking of all his father had done for him in the last few weeks. He would almost have gone through the agony of appendicitis again for what it had given him.

"Yes. I know."

 _NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

Tony called his father the next morning. Anthony was overjoyed at their news. "Oh, Tony, I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed and Tony was touched to hear the emotion in his voice. Ziva spoke to him too, then they both conversed with Tony's stepmother, Linda.

That afternoon, Tony and Ziva visited NCIS. McGee was the only one in the bull-ring at the time and he greeted Ziva warmly. Tony asked him to go and round up the others. Slightly mystified, Tim did as he was told and soon the others all filtered in –

Abby (who practically tripped over her shoelaces in her haste to reach Ziva), Jimmy, Ducky plus his friend Albert who had arrived from London and Vance – all except Gibbs, who was in a meeting and just couldn't be disturbed. They were all delighted to see Ziva again and when they had finished welcoming her back, Tony took Ziva's hand and announced their happy news. Everyone was overjoyed.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" shrieked Abby, seeing him and running across the bull-ring to meet him. "Guess what? Guess what? Tony and Ziva are getting married!"

Gibbs didn't reply at first. Then he walked purposefully across to the group, picked up a black NCIS cap en route and with it gave Tony six head-slaps.

"About time, too, DiNozzo," he commented. His face broke into a huge smile. Everyone laughed. Gibbs hit Tony one more time.

"And one for luck."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

It was just over three days later, and Tony and Ziva were waiting at the Ronald Reagan Airport for the flight from New York which carried Anthony. Linda was to follow two days later.

They were holding hands and Ziva was wearing on the third finger of her left hand her engagement ring, a dark red ruby with diamonds.

Tony smiled, his charming smile again, relaxed and happy. "What are we going to say to him?!"

"Well….how about, 'You were right all along, Dad, and I was a goof'?"

Tony laughed, and pretended to slap Ziva around the head. She ducked, laughing. Tony gazed at her and suddenly he was sober. He remembered when he and Ziva had kissed goodbye in Israel at the airport and he thought he was saying goodbye to her for ever. Now, Ziva David was his fiancée, the lady he loved most of all in the world.

"Do you know, I still have your little Star of David at this moment tucked inside my wallet? I have carried it since the day I lost my only treasure, as a memento of her."

Ziva smiled triumphantly. " _That_ was adapted from Jane Eyre."

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"The book, not the film. So, has Special Agent DiNozzo taken up reading as a hobby now?"

Tony took Ziva in his arms. He grinned cheekily. "By the time I've finished with you in bed, I won't have time for reading."

"Here he is," Ziva suddenly said.

They saw a familiar figure in a beige coat and grey cap, pulling his case, coming towards them. Anthony DiNozzo Senior scanned the arrivals hall. His eyes lit up when he saw his son and his fiancée and, smiling happily, he walked towards them.

Almost at a run, Tony and Ziva went to meet him and the three of them fell into a warm, loving embrace. They couldn't say anything.

After a few minutes, they stepped back. Senior was smiling broadly.

"So, Junior. You finally came to your senses and swept this gorgeous creature off her feet."

Father, son and fiancée smiled at each other fondly and half-laughed, then they embraced warmly again, holding on to one another tightly.

 _NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

" _O, that we were there! O, that we were there…._ "

The last few chords of _In Dulce Jubilo_ faded away. Ziva, her head nestled on Tony's shoulder, her hair against his cheek, had almost been lulled to sleep by the gentle voices. Practically all she was aware of was the soft breathing on either side of her of the two men she loved most of all in the world. For the first time in many years, she felt completely safe.

She thought fondly about her husband and father-in-law. Never, when she first started to work at NCIS, did she ever imagine she would have married Tony DiNozzo, the male chauvinist charmer with the big grin who loved teasing all the "probies". Yet, over the years, things had slowly changed between them, they had started to see through each other to the real person beyond, and had fallen in love. She had been fond of Anthony from the moment she had met him, when he had told her she was stunning and asked if she had ever thought of wearing her hair down? Tony was so like his father – charming, handsome, intelligent, eyes for the ladies (which they knew!) yet beneath both those veneers, warm hearts were beating. Tony's kindness and protectiveness towards her since their marriage in October had shown no bounds, from his kissing her awake every morning to buying her favourite flowers every weekend. A few weeks ago, she had become upset thinking about her father and Anthony had just taken in her arms, held her close and let her cry, soothing her gently. Ziva had come to realise she did need someone to take care of her, she could show her feelings, and it didn't matter. She and Tony had always been so open and honest with each other.

The Mass ended about twenty minutes later, leaving them all spiritually revived. The four of them walked home quickly because of the cold and retired to bed soon after. Anthony was cooking most of the Christmas lunch and he had lain most of what would be needed out in the kitchen ready. Before turning in, Tony looked around the living room: the lights; the decorations; the cards; the Christmas tree, under which lay the presents. It was all so homely and cosy. Ever since his father had come to Washington to be with him at Christmas two years ago, gradually things had been returning similar to how they once used to be, before his mother had died. Tony touched the DiNozzo family signet ring on his right hand, which his father had given him then, and which he wore with his wedding ring on special occasions. He had his NCIS family and they would always be there, of course – they had watched _It's A_ _Wonderful Life_ two nights earlier this year, so they could fit it in before leaving for New York – but it was heartening to see the rebirth of the DiNozzo family at Christmas, too.

Tony awoke first next morning. Ziva was still sleeping peacefully beside him and he rolled over to gaze at her. He remembered how he had taken her last night, and the feeling of complete desire and indescribable joy. He loved her with his body and with his soul.

Soon, Ziva was awake, too, and they were exchanging kisses and affectionate greetings before getting up on their first Christmas together as husband and wife. Tony showered first then, when he had come back and Ziva was washing, Tony delved into his bedside cabinet and withdrew an unusual-shaped box wrapped in Christmas paper. Smiling, he placed it on the bed.

Although he joked about it, would never admit it and pretended not to like spending the money, Tony secretly liked buying presents for those he loved and seeing their joy on opening them. He would never forget the expression on Ziva's face when he presented her with her engagement ring. It was another trait he had inherited from his father. Senior loved buying jewellery for ladies and had once bought a ring for Linda which he hid for her to find at the bottom of a glass of champagne! _Something to try on my sweet Ziva some time!_ Tony smiled naughtily.

Just then, the door opened and Ziva stepped back inside. When he saw her, Tony sighed with pleasure.

She was wearing her crimson silk bathrobe on top of her nightdress. Her long, dark brown, wavy hair framed her lovely face. Even without her make-up, she was still stunningly beautiful. She walked towards Tony and he kissed her softly. The touch of silk and her scent of rose aroused him again, and it was all he could do to restrain himself.

He took the present from the bed and handed it to her.

"Happy Christmas, darling."

Gratefully, Ziva took the present and unwrapped it. A flat red shell-shaped box slid out. Ziva opened it – and caught her breath at what was revealed.

A dark red ruby pendant, matching her engagement ring.

"Oh, Tony, it's beautiful!" Ziva exclaimed. She took it out gently from its bed, wondrous.

"Here…." Tony held out his hand, took the pendant and gently fastened it around his wife's neck. He kissed her again. "You've made me the happiest man alive."

Later, he would give her the third part of the present, but now he was content just to gaze at her, and she at him.

"I love you, Tony."

"I love you, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Over lunch, which was plentiful and delicious, Ziva was able to observe Tony's father and stepmother. Linda complimented her husband on his cooking and he said that it was his pleasure – but he would never be able to do it all without her keeping house so well. Anthony looked at Linda affectionately and it touched Ziva. She recalled the Christmas two years ago in Washington when Anthony had visited NCIS and she had talked at length with him, especially about Tony's mother. He confessed to her, "She was the love of my life, Ziva. I've never been able to fill up that void. But God knows, I've gotten into a lot of trouble trying." She was so pleased he had, finally, found someone to love like her again – and Linda was a lovely lady of whom Ziva was fond already.

They had just finished when Senior looked at his watch. "It's nearly time for Her Majesty's Christmas Broadcast."

Tony looked perplexed. "Who?"

"Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II."

"Dad, she's Queen of England," Tony protested. "Why do we have to watch her?"

"Tradition, Junior," Anthony stood up. "Queen Elizabeth's a great lady. Do you know – next year she'll have been on her throne longer than any other King or Queen. It's fifteen minutes, Junior." He looked at Linda and Ziva. "Do you ladies mind?"

Linda and Ziva shook their heads. "No. We don't mind at all."

Anthony smiled broadly. Tony rolled his eyes. Still protesting, he followed his father towards the computer.

Linda and Ziva exchanged sympathetic looks.

"Kids!" observed Ziva.

Linda laughed, then she smiled warmly. With her wavy auburn hair and green eyes, she bore a striking resemblance to the actress Jill St. John. "Don't worry. I knew what I was letting myself in for when I married Anthony DiNozzo."

Ziva smiled. "Yes. So did I."

Then it was presents, and Ziva was overjoyed to receive the third part of her present: a pair of dark red ruby drop earrings, to match her ring and pendant.

Tony watched his father and stepmother together. He recalled his stepsister Taylor's comment at the time of their engagement, "It's real, and sweet. They're in love!" – and they were. The fact his father had chosen Linda, his mother's best friend and his godmother, to marry meant for Tony that part of his mother lived on. Taylor, her husband Tom and their baby son Samuel were to visit tomorrow. Now he and Ziva were married, might they one day have children of their own?

"Would anyone like some coffee?" asked Anthony.

"Oh, you must let me do that," offered Linda, rising from her chair.

"No, I wouldn't hear of it, sweetheart. You stay there. I'm cooking today." He kissed her gently, in a way that tugged at Ziva's heartstrings, and looked down at her fondly, before retiring to the kitchen.

 _Who would have thought that we would be together like this, five years ago?_ mused Tony. _That Dad would have remarried, we would have a new family and that I would have finally found the girl of my dreams? Life certainly doesn't turn out the way you think it will. But if there's one thing I've learned – it's never too late…._

He got up suddenly and followed his father into the kitchen.

Anthony was wiping his hands on a towel. He looked up and smiled at his son.

"Junior! I was just putting these out." 'These' were Snickerdoodle cookies. "Could you carry the tray in for me, please?"

"Thank-you," Tony said simply.

"My pleasure. I've enjoyed cooking for my family."

"No – yes – no." Tony shook his head. He hesitated. "For making me realise what a goof I was, and pushing me towards Ziva. She's made me more happy than I could have ever known."

Senior stopped drying his hands and looked at his son.

"Well – I knew you really loved her. It was like me, with your mother, and then Linda. I could see it in your eyes."

The two DiNozzos, father and son, gazed at each other fondly, then they hugged tightly. Tony pressed his face into his father's shoulder.

"Love you," whispered Anthony.

Tony shut his eyes tightly.

"I love you, Dad."


End file.
